Berawal dari Posesif
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Semenjak sikap Kawaki yang tiba-tiba posesif, membuat Himawari tak tahan dan marah atas semua keposesifan Kawaki. Sampai akhirnya Kawaki pun menyesal, ia pun berjuang untuk meminta maaf dan berharap agar Himawari mau memaafkan kesalahannya.


**Berawal dari Posesif**

**Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: OOC & Semi-canon.**

**Sumarry: Semenjak sikap Kawaki yang tiba-tiba posesif, membuat Himawari tak tahan dan marah atas semua keposesifan Kawaki. Sampai akhirnya Kawaki pun menyesal, ia pun berjuang untuk meminta maaf dan berharap agar Himawari mau memaafkan kesalahannya.**

* * *

Di Panti Asuhan Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dan bermata biru sedang mengajar di sana. Gadis itu bernama Himawari Uzumaki, merupakan anak bungsu dari _Hokage_ ke-7 sekaligus guru menggambar di Panti Asuhan tersebut. Himawari memang sedang aktif magang di Panti Asuhan. Selain karena ia senang mengajar dan membantu orang lain, bagi Himawari mengajar adalah caranya untuk menyembuhkan kesedihannya—sepeninggal ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Himawari," panggil seseorang yang membuat Himawari menghentikan aktivitas mengajarnya

Himawari pun menoleh, di sana berdiri seorang pria berambut kuning-biru yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Anak-anak, _sensei _pulang dulu ya... kalian lanjutkan saja menggambarnya," perintah Himawari kepada anak-anak muridnya.

"_Ha'i_!" sorak para murid di sana bersamaan.

Himawari pun tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati Kawaki, ia sadar kalau perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Himawari tahu, Kawaki bukanlah orang yang senang melihat dirinya sibuk. Setelah berada di hadapan Kawaki, Himawari merasakan adanya genggaman tangan yang mencengkramnya erat nan kasar.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seru Kawaki sambil menarik tangan Himawari.

Himawari memang sibuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Selain mengajar di Panti Asuhan, ia juga merupakan salah satu aktivis dan model di Konoha. Meskipun ia jarang menerima misi sebagai ninja, tak jarang ia dikirim untuk diplomasi mengingat ia pernah memenangkan kontes putri kecantikan antar lima desa besar. Hal itulah yang membuat Kawaki kesal, karena Himawari jarang memiliki waktu di rumah karena kesibukannya.

Bagaimana dengan Kawaki sendiri? Kawaki hanya bekerja sebagai ninja biasa dan juga menempati salah satu bagian kepolisian di Konoha. Ia jarang menerima misi aktif dan lebih sering di rumah... oleh karena itu, ia kesal apabila Himawari sibuk karena itu membuatnya selalu sendirian di rumah. Hinata sudah menikah lagi bersama salah seorang _bunke _Hyuuga—yang membuatnya jarang sekali pulang dan lebih fokus membangun rumah tangganya yang baru. Sedangkan Boruto, ia pergi berkelana bersama Sasuke dan Sarada—hal itulah yang juga membuat isi rumah Keluarga Uzumaki hanya tersisa Kawaki dan Himawari saja.

...

Sesampainya di rumah, Kawaki langsung menyeret Himawari dan melemparnya di atas sofa. Himawari hanya terdiam dan menatap Kawaki datar, jujur saja... sebenarnya Himawari juga takut apabila melihat keadaan Kawaki yang seperti ini. Ia hanya takut Kawaki kalap dan membunuhnya secara tidak sadar.

"APA-APAAN KAU? BEKERJA SAMPAI SELARUT INI," bentak Kawaki kepada Himawari yang tengah menunduk.

Mendengar bentakan Kawaki, Himawari pun menoleh sambil menatap pemuda itu tajam. Kawaki memang sangat posesif terhadap dirinya, hal itu disebabkan karena Kawaki selalu kesepian di rumah mengingat Himawari yang belakangan ini sibuk. Himawari pun berdiri sambil mendorong dada Kawaki dengan telunjuknya.

"Kamu tidak pantas melarangku seperti itu, Kawaki! Aku bukan boneka yang bisa menemanimu setiap saat!" seru Himawari dengan mata yang mulai berkaca.

Karena kesal mendengar jawaban Himawari, Kawaki pun kembali membentak gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik tersebut.

"KAMU INI DIBERI TAHU JUSTRU MELAWAN YA."

Mendengar Kawaki yang kembali membentaknya, membuat Himawari tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Sambil menangis, ia pun berlari meninggalkan Kawaki dan memasuki kamarnya dengan deraian air mata. Himawari benar-benar sedih dengan apa yang Kawaki lakukan pada dirinya, Kawaki memang sangat posesif padanya.

"Hikss... kenapa Kawaki melarangku terus? Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku suka," ujar Himawari sambil terisak apabila mengingat perlakuan Kawaki terhadapnya tadi.

...

Dua minggu setelah kejadian waktu itu, hubungan Kawaki dan Himawari menjadi renggang. Kawaki lebih rutin menyibukkan diri terhadap misi, sedangkan Himawari lebih rutin menyibukkan diri pada aktivitas sosialnya hingga jarang pulang. Sekalipun mereka sudah pulang, Himawari sering menghindar dari Kawaki dan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Kawaki dirundung oleh rasa penyesalan—penyesalan karena terlalu posesif pada Himawari.

Saat ini, Kawaki dan Himawari memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama—karena saat itu libur dan mereka berdua benar-benar berdua saja di dalam rumah. Namun suasana makan malam tersebut sangatlah dingin, hanya ada suara dentingan piring dan tak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana di sana.

Himawari yang masih kesal dengan Kawaki, terus menunduk seolah menghindari kontak mata dengan Kawaki. Sedangkan Kawaki yang ingin mencairkan suasana, terus menatap Himawari, membuka-tutup mulutnya, seolah ingin memulai pembicaraan namun tak tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Akhirnya, Kawaki pun menghela napas dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Himawari," panggil Kawaki lembut.

Himawari meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, ia pun langsung beranjak seolah ingin menghindar dari Kawaki.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ujar Himawari datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Kawaki sendirian di ruang makan.

Kawaki yang melihat kepergian Himawari hanya terdiam. Sampai kapan hubungan mereka seperti ini terus? Begitulah kira-kira isi batin Kawaki.

...

Pada malam harinya, Kawaki memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar Himawari. Setelah berada di hadapan daun pintu bergambar panda tersebut, Kawaki tampak ragu untuk membuka—bahkan untuk mengetuk pintunya saja ia tidak mampu. Menghela napas, Kawaki pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Himawari.

"Hima," panggil Kawaki terhadap Himawari yang tengah bermain _handphone _di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah merasakan adanya kehadiran Kawaki, Himawari pun menoleh sejenak dan menatap datar Kawaki yang saat itu tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Kawaki hanya dapat menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, sungguh ia masih takut dan gugup untuk berbicara dengan Himawari—apalagi diperparah dengan keadaan Himawari yang tengah merajuk.

"Ummm... Hima, aku ke mari untuk meminta maaf denganmu. Maafkan aku ya yang kemarin sudah terlalu posesif," mohon Kawaki sambil berjalan mendekati Himawari.

Himawari yang tampak masih merajuk, hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap permohonan maaf Kawaki. Menyerah dengan sikap Himawari, Kawaki pun terpaksa bersimpuh di hadapan gadis berusia 18 tahun tersebut.

"Hima, maafkan aku... kita lupakan yang kemarin." Kawaki kembali berujar dengan nada setengah merengek—untuk mendapat ampunan dari Himawari.

Himawari seketika menyeringai, ia pun menatap Kawaki dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Kawaki. Asal kau harus berjanji, untuk tidak mengekangku lagi—apalagi sampai melarangku melakukan apa yang aku suka." Himawari berkata sambil mengenggam tangan Kawaki erat.

Mendengar Himawari yang mau memaafkannya, hati Kawaki pun menghangat. Ia pun beranjak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Himawari sambil mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Iya, aku berjanji... aku tak akan posesif lagi padamu, apalagi sampai melarangmu melakukan hal yang kau suka. Aku benar-benar berjanji," bisik Kawaki sambil mencubit hidung Himawari.

"Tapi, aku tidak percaya kalau kau benar-benar serius dengan janjimu," jawab Himawari yang membuat hati Kawaki tertohok.

Kawaki pun akhirnya bersimpuh untuk kedua kalinya sambil mengenggam tangan Himawari erat. Ditatapnya Himawari dengan penuh sayang, sambil berkata.

"Aku serius, Himawari... maafkan aku." Kawaki pun merengek manja, tidak seperti biasanya.

Mendengar perubahan sikap Kawaki yang ia lakukan hanya demi permohonan maaf darinya, membuat Himawari pun luluh. Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan senyum tipis nan lembut, sebagai kode bahwa ia telah memaafkan Kawaki.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan!"

...

Setelah kejadian di mana Himawari telah memaafkan Kawaki, akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon rumah demi melihat bintang bersama. Di atas balkon, berdiri lah Kawaki yang tengah memeluk Himawari dari belakang sambil mendongak dan melihat bintang di langit bersama-sama.

Kawaki yang tak tahan, juga terkadang mencium pipi, leher, dan juga rambut Himawari—untuk membuktikan seberapa besar cintanya terhadap Himawari.

"Hmmm... Kawaki," panggil Himawari lirih.

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan kemarin lagi." Himawari berujar untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menatap kedua mata _haze _milik Kawaki.

Kawaki pun tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Himawari penuh cinta.

"Iya," jawab Kawaki lembut.

Mendengar jawaban Kawaki, membuat Himawari tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dengan berani, Himawari pun berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kawaki.

"Terima kasih, Kawaki," ujar Himawari di dalam ciumannya.

Kawaki tersenyum lembut, ia pun membalas kecupan bibir Himawari dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saat itu... bintang di langit sana menjadi saksi, akan indahnya sebuah hubungan saat kita mampu memahami pasangan kita dan mampu untuk memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
